El lenguaje de las flores Aguileña: Adolescencia
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Simon lo sabe, que están despertando otra vez. Y que un día, probablemente más temprano que tarde, empezarán a envejecer de nuevo. Y Simon será un hombre de 32 años cuando Kieren tenga 23"


**El lenguaje de las flores, son one shots y drabbles sin continuidad de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

* * *

A veces es fácil pasar por alto que Kieren es en realidad, un adolescente. Y que él, es bueno, un adulto, es fácil pasar por alto que en algunos países su relación sería prácticamente ilegal y que Kieren es lo que algunos llaman, vagamente legal.

Kieren murió a los 18 años, por el desamor y esa sensación juvenil de que no hay nadie en el mundo excepto la persona amada. Simon murió a los 27, de una sobredosis y un caso severo de depresión y nihilismo.

Pero Kieren se ve tan maduro, y la verdad es que a veces es simplemente tan bello, tan hermoso, tan increíble, que Simon se olvida de todos los asuntos morales, sobre un hombre mayor saliendo un con chico de la edad de Kieren, porque Kieren hace que se olvide de muchas cosas, como de su agenda activista y su odio a la vida en general.

El problema es que ellos están volviendo a la vida. No como en el primer despertar, pero volviendo a la vida de verdad. Sus ojos están volviendo a su color original, su apetito está volviendo y sus pieles se están calentando, sus corazones están latiendo de nuevo.

Simon sabe que este es el segundo despertar, pero está vez, es el despertar de verdad. Ellos están reviviendo, no solo como almas en cadáveres, pero como un cuerpo nuevo con un alma vieja, se están recomponiendo.

Kieren es uno de los primeros, Simon lo nota todas las mañanas en la cama al despertar en la casa de Amy. El cuerpo de Kieren se ve más rosado, su piel se siente tibia contra su propia piel que ya está comenzando a sentir. Cada vez que despierta, con sus lindos ojos, que todos los días son de un matiz nuevo de café, y su piel cálida, y cada día más cansado. Simon lo sabe, que están despertando otra vez.

Y que un día, probablemente más temprano que tarde, empezarán a envejecer de nuevo. Y Simon será un hombre de 32 años cuando Kieren tenga 23

Jemima está empezando a notar los cambios, porque ahora que Kieren puede comer y beber como el resto de los vivos, ella convierte en su misión disfrutar la adolescencia de su hermano.

A veces los invita a los dos, porque Jem también lo quiere de cierta forma, porque él es el nuevo novio de su hermano y los Walker no son nada sino el tipo de familia que a menudo acepta a perros callejeros como Simon en su familia.

Simon declina las invitaciones, más a menudo que nunca, la verdad es que el tipo de clubs fuera de la ciudad que frecuentan Jem y Kier no sonsu escena, él es un hombre de gustos más simples, a pesar de su pasado en USA y con las sustancias ilícitas. Él prefiere un buen bar donde lo único que se ve de panorama es un buen escoses y un partido de fútbol en la tv, a un club con música que se siente en el cuerpo y bebidas de colores.

Pero hoy, Jem lo convenció "Porque no quieres que te levanten el novio ¿verdad, irlandés?, Kieren es un chico lindo, a veces tienes que salir al mundo y demostrarle al mundo lo que es tuyo" Jem tiene ese poder de convencimiento, ó él es fácilmente influenciable.

Y la verdad es que Jem tenía razón, porque aun cuando Kieren solo ha bailado con Jem, se ve hermoso, como siempre y el resto del bar parece notarlo.

Kieren parece no saber bailar, y lo único que hace es saltar y levantar las manos y gritar y reí lo mira desde lejos, un vaso de Whiskey en la mano, una sonrisa en la boca y un pie moviéndose al ritmo de la música tecno en el aire.

Por un segundo pierde la vista de Kieren, hasta que de un segundo a otro tiene a su novio frente a él, todo cabello despeinado y respiración pesada.

"Tienes que bailar conmigo Si" Grita el artista por encima de la música, tomando su mano entre las suyas y guiándolo a la pista de baile donde Jemima está bailando con un extraño.

"Kier yo no…" Trata de excusarse, porque no hay nadie más torpe que él en la pista de baile, solo para ser interrumpido por un fuerte beso en los labios y un par de brazos delgados alrededor del cuello.

"No seas un amargado, señor disciplina" Sonríe Kieren contra su labios "Estamos comenzando a nacer" Murmura solo para que ambos escuchen, sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo suave, Simon pone sus manos en ellas, la sonrisa de Kieren se amplia y sus manos sostienen su nuca con fuerza "Vivamos mientras somos jóvenes" Medio canta el rubio y Simon se ríe, porque solo a Kieren se le ocurre citar a bandas juveniles mientras bailan.

La música se oye como un murmullo en la distancia y Simon pierde la noción del tiempo, porque lo único que tiene sentido es el chico en sus brazos "Te amo" Dice Simon, porque no sabe que más decir y porque es verdad.

"Lo sé" Responde Kieren besándolo rápidamente, para luego descansar su rostro en el cuello de su novio, su respiración, acompasada, tibia y viva rosando la piel expuesta del ex-discípulo.

Ambos bailan hasta que Jemima se aburre y decide que tienen que ir a casa, Simon jamás se ha sentido más vivo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
